I Can't Believe this
by papster168
Summary: Mitchie is a normal unknown high school girl. Shane is the typical hot high school guy. When the music teachers see them together they see something that could be amazing. But do they see it?
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty this is a story that no one was supposed to see. I wrote it one day out of boredom in my italian class and my friend found it. **

**It's pretty much my high school with differenet names just in case they found it. I fixed it for camp rock.**

**I don't know how the end is going to work out in this story like smitchie or another one you will have to wait and seee.**

**Tell me what you think about a story that was never supposed to see the light of day. It could be awful but im giving this a shot.**

**Please be nice**

**I don't own camp rock.**

**song used because of you by Neyo**

* * *

It all started right here in this hallway almost 6 months ago. If it hadn't had been me being so forgetful and if he wasn't listening to that stupid ipod of his, this would have never happened. Now that I am standing here in this hallway thinking about how everything happened and unfolded, I can't stop crying. and I HATE crying.

You are Probably sitting there thinking, What the hell? There is some randomgirl, all dressed up and crying in a hallway. Well it's all because of me and my stupid dreams and of corse HIM.

I make such an idiot out of myself whenever he is around.

It started out like any other day. I woke up late, ran to the bus, ate waffle strips with syrup in a paper cup, Caitlin talked about Jimmy Nuetron and laughed at her phone. As soon as i got in school some girl was already fighting with a security guard because he took away her phone. I ranto my locker with the huge volleyball bag on my shoulders, shoved Bryan and this kid i can never speak to again out of my way and stuffed everything into my horrible smelling locker.

"hey Mitchie", Nate said while walking over to me.

"hey what's going on?" I asked back with a smile.

Nate is one of those kids you have to love. He is so nice it's like crazy. He is my neighbor and he is a normal visitor at my house. Most people find him annoying because he tends to go on and on about nothing. That's just the one thing that goes against him, a lot. He is a pro at my so called "mitchie sarcasism". You could say were best friends.

"School." he added bluntly.

"Really well good luck with that." I closed my locker and started walking the other way.

"Wait," he said, "aren't we gonna walk to homeroom?"

"uh yea," I started a little confused considering we have 15 more minutes and usaully we walk together if I see him and Rob walking that way," I just need to find Cait and Lola, Cait has my math homework."

I made up that really lame excuse and walked away not looking back. Ok that was wierd. When I made my way over to my friends I decided to not tell them becuase the are convinced that I'm in love with him and vice versa. But that can't happen I'm Mitchie Torres and he's Nate Black.

"Hiya!" Lola greeted me with a hug that was VERY uncomftable and started to play with my hair.

"Will you stop please, your hands are all sticky and gross." I screamed in a whisper. Her clammy hands are really gross , so we joke about it all the time.

"Sorry" she sounded offeneded but she smiled.

Around 7:57 I thought that it might be best to get to homeroom before my homeroom teacher locks the door and marks me absent.I was making my way there when Nate joined my side and started rambling about missing his old spanish teacher, Mrs. Cici.

After 15 minutes of pointless announcements about the softball carwash and Drama club, I was on my way to band with my "best friend" and Lola.

"So last night Bryan came over..." Ella started, but I didn't listen, I never listend, becuase every story is always the same. Either about her ex-boyfriend or her best friend, Tess. Now Ella and Bryan have gone out at least 30 times and they are the most ANNOYING couple you will meet. ella used to be my best friend. Ella and me were never apart. Until one day Tess came along and i guess she was better.

My band teacher ,Mr. Wronka , is crazy in love with music. He tells us constantly to feel the music, which i noramlly can but in band no way. So after a good half hour of him getting people tuned, getting Lola and Peggie to stay in thier seats and get everyone to stop talking we started to play.

You would think that we would play through the whole song after the big ordeal of getting people ready. nope. We played a total of 2 bars. That is just let me pick a note and play it for like 2 seconds.

"STOP! more emotion" Wronka said, which got grunts of dissaproval in reply, " you need to feel the music."

"You want us to touch what where?" screamed Sander trying to be funny, which didn't work.

Wronka looked annoyed and then he went on. That class took forever. 80 minutes of torture that feels like it takes 60 milllion years. So being excited to leave rushed out to the next worst class of high school. Chemistry.

Once I sat down, I went down to grab my binder. Which just so happens to be under my chair, in the bandroom, on the other side of the building, yay.

"Sorry Mr. Numm?" I asked " I forgot my binder can i go get it?"

"Well ... uh you..see, um.. Yes! Just give me a sec." Mr. Numm answered.

Mr. Numm is a really nice guy but the class he teaches and his unorganized self just doesn't help him out. WHile he was looking for a pass he went to get his glasses. Which of corse were next to his coffee mug, which was next to the passes and being spilled the drink all over EVERYTHING. He signed me a wet pass and i left.

From each room you could hear something different.

"yo miss i DOn't get it. This is mad hard.", sounds like my class.

"Please take out your homework packet." sucks to be them.

and the complete silence from each studyhall.

by the time I made it down to the band room my hand smelled like coffee and i was out of breath. While walking fast trying to reach the room HE stepped out of Brown's office. He was blasting his ipod to what i guessed to be something by Neyo. He was really getting into it. Dancing and singing like no one was there watching him. I will give him one thing, the boy can sing and dance. I started to laugh and he looked up. I don't know how he heard me. I waved shyly and he turned red.

"Hey Shane, don't stop on my account." I said thinking, well more like hoping it wouldn't get awkard.

Wrong. It got silent and overly awkard. You see Shane and me could be classifed as friends. Were on each others tops for Myspace and we hang out with the same people. So your asking how could it be awkard?

Well we were in, well in my words, a totally embarssing relationship. We went out in like 7th grade and it lasted 6 months. We didn't talk then and we both don't bring it up now.

But after we broke up he became like a sexgod to girls. Everyone LOVES him. He is pretty well known at this lame little school.

And my social status is on the edge of being known and being completely invisible.

He Pressed the play button which brought me back to the fact that is was akward. So i did something, anything to take away the silence. So I began to sing.

"Because of youuuu!"

He looked at me, laughed and joined in. We walked into the band room like dancing on stage. I headed to stright to my chair and looked at my binder under it looking very annoying. I picked it up and made my way over to the drums where SHane was playing the beat of the song.

We didn't notice the 3 band teachersstaringat us from the door way. AS we finished I laughed and asked him what he was down here for.

" I got in trouble for talking and got asked to stay after. So i stayed for a lesson." He said.

He opened his mouth again but I put my binder in the air, he closed his mouth.

"Alright I got to go to class" I smiled and started for the door. I jumed and Shane looked up from his phone to see all 3 band teachers staring at us intently.

"Well Mitchell what are you here for?" asked Wronka. Everybody calls me mitchie BUT him. Teachers,friends, even doctors, I made it clear thats what I like to be called, "Here for a lesson?"

"No, I forgot my Chem binder." i said and started to walk for the door but Dee stopped me. She gave the other 2 teachers this look that was sort of creepy.

"You said you could play piano right?" she asked. (Random much?)

"Yes but I can't.." I started but she cut me off.

"What about another instruament.?"

"guitar?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Really? show me." It wasn't a question it was a command.

"I got to get back to class." I said pointing towards the door.

"FIne come after school." Dee said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't be in jazz band." I said knowing that she ran it.

"No" she was going to contuine but Brown came to my rescue.

"JUst come. after school."

"i got practice." i said.

"JUst Come after school." BRown said again a little more agressivly. And with that I left.

I got back to Chem not wanting to be there totally confused.

Protons, Shane, After school band, practice, and it's only 3rd period.

Great.


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch and gym, I was on my way to the to the bandroom. I went to go inside the room but the door was locked.

"what the?" I started but was intereuppted.(sry spelling sucks)

"Hey, they wanted me to come to." someone said behind me.

I turned to see Shane standing there with shorts in hand. I opened my mouth to ask him if he knew why we were here but as soon as I did a high pitched scream butted in.

"SHAY-SHAY"

and that is when the devil approached the two of us. It was Tess and her minnons, Ella and Peggie. They ran towards the both of us Tess in the lead. Tess hugged Shane and I could have sworn I heard her ask him why he was hanging out with me. I rolled my eyes and Ella gave me a look.

"SO what are you guys doing down here?" Ryan asked with what sounded like an annoyed tone?

"Well..." Ella took a deep breath for effect, " Alice has a soccor game and we are going but Peggie needs to see her boyfriend because he has her volleyball stuff in his car, my mom got us back late to school because she didn't have a class and Bryan had me at my locker for a longer time then needed." SHe ended with a fake laugh.

I can't stand her.

"ok" he said. (he was so not listening)

"Well yea." said Peggie. I swear that is the only word she knows.

Then they just stood there staring at us. Thier eyes going back and forth between both of us.

"Isn't your boyfriend wating for you guys, peggy?" I asked.

"Oh yea!" Peggy answered. Wait she knows three words)

"Well BYE!" Ella said and threw her hand up and ran away with Peggy. Tess stood there and gave me a look. She hugged Shane and left. Shaking her ass like crazy.

"THank god they are gone." Shane mumbled.

I laughed., he looked at me confused and then smiled.

"You hate them too?"

"No, I just hate the people they became."

"Your right."

"Well Tess has always been a bitch. I don't know why that Larry kid goes out with her."

"Neither do I. I'm good friends with him and she wants to cheat on him with me." RYan said.

"WHAT?!" i screamed. "He is so nice, why would she do something like that! He is in love with her!"

"Because she's a bitch" he said fast.

"Yea she is." i said and laughed with him.

I went to try the door again but instead of going to open it it was being opened into my face.

"Ow." i said as i closed my eyes. When i opened them Shane was holding me up and BRown was looking at my face.

"I'm sorry Mitchell." Wronka said.

I heard Shane snicker and I rolled my eyes and said, " It's Alright, so why am I here?"

"Right," Wronka started," We need both of you to do something for us." he said. Once he finished his sentence both Brown and Dee walked up to his side. Boy, was this rehearsed.

Brown went into his pocket and brought out an ipod. This lead Shane to smile and grab at it like a little kid recieving candy.

"Thanks!" Shane said excitedly. I smiled, going the entire school day without music must have been a tough day for him. I'm surpirsed he was able to breathe.

"ok wait right here." Dee said and then all three of them left. I gave them a 'are-you-kidding-me' look. I have practice and so does Shane. They were gone for 3....4.....5 minutes.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME!

I then noticed Shane's music was going. It was that "with you" song by Chris Brown. A really random song but still a good one.

"And I need you boo, I got to see you boo." he was whispering it. His eyes closed and facing me. We had both picked a spot on the floor in the hallway, me on oneside, him on the other.

"with you, with you, with you, with you, with you." I joined quietly. He couldn't hear me but ii could and we weren't half bad.

the band teachers walked out and had this look on thier faces like they just found the cure for all sicknesses.

"what?" I asked. Really confused.

"This is what we need you for!" said Wronka.

"What guarding the hallway?" Shane asked. I didn't notice his music stop or him stand up. I got up and walked closer to them.

"No, we need you to be our secret weapon." Dee said.

"What?" I asked still confused.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Shane like screamed.

"Every year when we perform were not just playing the hard songs to play them." said Wronka.

"Not catching on here." I said with my arms going crazy.

"Well Rond high schools band is flawless and amazing. They feel the mus..." Wronka went on and on and i just stared not really listening.

Shane must have to, being impaitent he screamed, " Ok we get it, so why do you need us?" pointing to the both of us and shaking his head.

"we have been trying to figure out what we could do to make out show better then thiers. " Said Brown.

"Ok, but why do you care so bad? I mean it's another school, what does it matter?" i asked.

"Well, Mr. Krivel is a real jerk. He comes to watch us and then he tells his cousin, how bad we are." said Wronka.

"WHo is his cousin?" Shane asked.

Brown pointed to himself.

"Yes. and I hate my cousin telling my whole family that my kids suck. and earlier today, you two struck up an idea in our heads." said Brown.

"Which is?" both me and Shane asked at the same time.

And when they answered that last question in that hallway, boy did everything change.

* * *

**sorry about the wait, i hate typing things out. sorta boring yes but reveiw with what you think might happen!!**

**and i don't know about you guys but "before the storm" by the nick and miley has to be the best song ever and is on repeat on my ipod. **

**well thereis a thunder storm right now so i should get off my computer. **

**NIGHT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shane and I were walking to the locker rooms. I knew my mind was racing and his music wasn't playing. We were silent.

I'm pretty sure we were thinking the same thing.

How or why would they want us for that?!FOR THAT of all things. We were halfway there. Our practices were going to start in ten minutes but i knew that was not the reason for out fast pace.

"So, What do you think?" he asked, when he got to the door.

"I honestly don't know." I said " Why don't we talk about it later."

"Yea, after practice?"

"Sure, Why Don't we meet near the music room." I suggested.

"Ok." he said while starting to walk into the boys lockerroom.

"Hey Shane?" I said.

"Yea?" He said, while sticking his head out of the door.

"let's not tell anyone," I looked at him , "About this."

"ALright." and he disappeared.

I walked inside the lockerroom to find the usaul choas. Erika was screaming about how she wants to run sucides, peggy was right behind her saying 'Yea', Monica was calling her crazy, there was clothes being thrown and a faint rock song could be heard over everyones talking.

I opened my locker which caught Cait and Lola's attention.

"Where have you been?" they asked.

"around." I answered.

The three of us got ready for practice in silence. We began warmups and my mind was somewhere completely different. I didn't talk and I kept shanking the ball everywhere. Today was just not a good day to be playing volleyball. Tess was in the corner screaming at everyone and thier mistakes and Cait was rolling her eyes. The end couldn't have come sooner.

When we were all leaving my coach pulled me aside.

Coach Rite is only like 20 years old and he works at a dance culb at the local casino. He lives with his mother and is very much a mama's boy.

"Are you okay, Mitchie?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said totally forgetting about my meeting after practice.

"Are you sure?" You weren't getting ANYTHING to target." he said. way to rub it in.

I just mumbled someting about how it wasn't my day and walked away.

I walked back into the locker room to find everyone getting thier stuff together.

"My mom is picking us up." said Lola.

"Okay good cause I'm still not talking to my parents." Cait answered.

"Still Cait! that meeting was like 2 weeks ago." I said with a shocked look on my face.

"Hey! I would be talking to them If they didn't say anything at that meeting!" she said defensivly.

I left it at that not wanting to get in a fight.

As we were walking out Tess said something about spanish with Shane.

oh no. I forgot about our meeting.

"Guys ....uh.. my mom is coming because i have an appoitment." I lied.

"For what?" asked Lola.

"dfdksshfkhd" i mumbled out. THey gave me a confused look as i ran back to the door. I watched them walk away and i made my way over to the music wing.

I found myself alone in the hallway. I sat down, exhausted from practice, wearing shorts and uggs. The ground was cold but i closed my eyes as i put my music on.

I was trying to not think about the mounds of homework gave me, and my math test tommarow.

I felt someone poke me and i jumped. I opened my eyes to see Shane in shorts and a beater, all sweaty.

He looked like he was going to start laughing and staring down at my legs.

I looked and becasue of my jumping I had spilled my red gatorade all over myself.

My legs, shorts, and my uggs covered with the red liquid.

"Oh my god." i whispered. Shane tried to not laugh.

"Sorry." he said and i gave him a weak smile.

He sat down across from me and i contuined to try and dry myself off.

"Well what do you think?" I asked looking up at him then back to my soaking shorts.

"Well i get out of that boring 'make a website' class." he said while raising up his shoulders.

"yea, I mean I could go without archtitect draw class." I said but I think he heard the uneasiness in my voice.

"But to sing instead? That's sorta weird." he said fast.

"Yea." I said and sighed.

"I mean it's not a bad idea. But it's different." Shane said.

"yea and at this school." i started.

"They would never let us forget it. " he finished for me.

We sat in silence. I looked up at him.

"We could give it a try." I said quietly.

He looked up at me. he looked up and the said " Yea, Why not."

"So we need to figure out what our story is going to be." I said. knowing that people would ask questions.

"We will be spending a lot of time with each other." He said.

"THat's why our stories are going to have to make sense. cause I don't want Tess or Mandy to come after me."

"Mandy wouldn't go after you." he said with a smile.

"Well i have seen your girlfriend, oh sorry, I mean "Friend" B=before when she is angry. I don't want to get in her way." I siad changing y words at the look he gave me.

"So it's settled." He said.

"Yea we will give it a try."

"I wonder how this is gonna work?" Shane wondered.

"Me too." I said. and then we shook on it.

* * *

**hey hey got a new chapter up**

**what do you think? do you know what they are going to have to do?**


	4. Chapter 4

On the bus the next day I was totally out of it. My brain was trying to process the fact that I decided to go through with this idea. I have always wanted to do something like this. It's on my Mitchie to do list. but with Shane? So we can have awkward moments like crazy?

Uh I don't want any of that.

Cait was talking and I didn't know she was talking to me, so being Cait she started to scream.

"HOW WAS YOUR APPOI.." started Cait but was then stopped by Bryan's hand. I looked over just in time to see Cait bite his hand.

"What appoitment?" I asked confused once the laughing had died down and Bryan stopped moaning.

"The one that you had last night?" she asked.

"Oh it was very surprising." I said.

"Really? what was the matter?" she asked looking concerned.

"They just said that I would get more tired over the coarse of the season because of.... singyrtopioc." I said making up a disease.

"Oh." she said.

"It's not deadly and it's very uncommon." I said hoping she won't look it up.

When we got into school we made our way over to my locker where the most obnoxious boys are.

One of them begin Chad. I looked up and of corse of all people to make eye contact with it had to be Chad.

He is the one I could never speak to again in my life.

All thanks to Cait who decided to play match maker. It turned out bad and long story short I won't look at him and vise versa.

So today when he walked up to me I was shocked.

"Did you do the Spanish homework?" Chad asked.

"Uh...no we didn't have any." I said looking at him.

"Oh." And with that he ran away.

Cait started laughing and for the rest of the day she would imitate him. I would be in mid sentence and then he would say 'oh' and run off in the other direction.

Lola and I made out way into Band late like usual and wronka waved me over.

"Shane told me you two are going to try it." he said.

"Yea." I said with resentment.

"Don't worry it will be fun."

"Yea alright fun."

Then again this is a once in lifetime class elective so it can't be bad.

When we began playing I was silent and deep in thought.

I looked and Shane was the same way. We made eye contact and he winked.

The rest of the day was like any other and like any other I didn't pay attention.

But today I had a good reason.

Wronka gave us our schedules. And the first time was today after practice.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**I know it's short and you still don't know whats going on but I typed this chapter 3 times and everytime once I was done my computer would shut down.  
**

**You WILL learn what Mitchie and Shane are going to do in the next chapter. **

**So sorry about it begin short next chapter will make up for it. **

**But if you want to guess what they will have to do try it. **


	5. Chapter 5

10 suicides. practice was awful. For a volleyball player 10 suicides are the worst. We don't run like basketball or soccer, so we were all dieing.

All my energy seemed to be missing. There was not one once left in me.

The team made our way back to the locker room and my phone was buzzing.

I looked at the time, I was late. I grabbed my stuff and tried for the door.

I turned back to yell bye before I could be asked any questions.

As soon as I hit the door I ran, right past my coach and into the music area of the school.

I made my way to the secret hallway that only drama students know about. It;s how they get from one side of the building to the other.

If any one else knew about it they would be able to steal the props and skip classes.

I know about it because I came upon it in my freshmen year. During my first lunch day. I was walking with my lunch and ran into Shane and my entire tray went down the front of me.

I ran and found this hallway to get away from the eyes and laughter of all the other people. That many eyes on me freaked me out.

I explored the hallway that day and found the music wing. Knowing about it now makes it everything very helpful.

I got to the auditorium and saw Shane just walking around in circles on stage.

He looked worse then I did. His whole head wet.

I put my stuff down and walked up the steps on to the empty stage.

"Nice outfit." Shane said. I was halfway up the steps. I was wearing an over sized shirt, my now died red boots, and my vest over it.

"Thanks." I said and while I tried to stick my tongue out at him, which ended badly because my leg decided to stop working right and I tripped up the stairs.

As soon as I hit the floor Shane was on the floor from laughing so hard.

I sat up and glared at him. He walked over and offered his hand, which i took.

He guided me onto the stage like a two year old.

"So we are really going to do this?" I asked while staring at what would be an audience.

"Yea." he said. I felt his eyes on me and I looked at him. He held up his hand for a high five. I smiled and the clap echoed in the huge room.

The door opened which made both of us jump.

Wronka walked up to us and put his arms around us.

"Ready?" he asked .

"No, not really." is how me and Shane answered.

"OK let's have you guys sit here for a little bit while i go find Brown.

He left and it was just us again.

"Lalalala" I whispered which made Shane look and laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Your going to have to sing louder then that." he said.

"Yea I know I do." I said, "I'm just not warmed up." And to prove my point I sang again.

"LaLaLaLaLAAAA" I looked at him with a smirk.

"Well the next time you want to prove me wrong," he started, "Don't look so sacred about it."

I know he knows I'm shyer then the other girls he is friends with.

If anyone else was in the situation they would be in heaven.

But I don't think so. It's just Shane Grey. The kid who's pants fell down in kindergarten and was lucky enough to lose all his baby weight.

We sat there in silence just staring at the blackness of the seat.

It was amazing to think that I might actually sing on this stage. Singing on any stage would be just fine, my dream would come true.

Going out of this world with people knowing my name and LOVING my music.

But that would never happen since I won't let people hear one of my songs let alone hear my singing.

"So kids." said Brown from the backstage area.

"So old people." said Shane under his breath. I looked at him and he looked hurt that i didn't laugh.

"What is going to happen is whatever free periods you have are now turned into a study hall and that study hall is down here in the auditorium.

That will give us extra time to held you two out." said Brown.

"Every day after school would work well too." Said Dee nodding her head.

"Also we will be including other students." Wronka said.

"NO!" both me and Shane screamed out.

He looked at us and then asked why.

I,I mean, we don't want anybody to really know about this." I said slowly while tripping over my words.

"Yea we want to keep this on the DL." Shane said.

Stupid idiot he is not going to know what DL means.

"Down low." I siad after his stupid comment.

"So you don't want anyone to know?"

"Yea, if I could be backstage and sing I wouldn't mind that either." I said.

"Well that's not going to happen and that work's out good. The less people who know the better. But that will make all rehearsals late not just after your games." said Brown.

"Wait!" I said." We got to come here after games?"

"Yes you just got yourself into a lot of work darling." said Dee.

I looked at Shane who's mouth was open.

"So before you can get out of this Let's talk about it." said Brown.

"Alright you two will be our secret weapon by singing with the band. Adding some soul , your voices mesh so well together that it will sound amazing." Said Wronka.

"The winter concert it where you two will perform. Before that though you will need to practice the songs and vocal training will be needed."

"Saturdays and Thursdays will be dance rehearsals." Said Brown.

"WOAH woah woah" interuppted Shane "Dance Rehearsals? were dancing too?"

"Sorry no, I meant like stage performing." said Brown. I had a feeling he was lieing.

"when are your free periods?" asked Wronka.

"3-4" Shane said.

"6-7" I answered.

"Good so you will have one on one time."

The rest of the time they showed us everything we had to know about the stage. And talking about the approved wardrobe. I almost had Shane convinced he had to wear tights but Brown ruined my little joke.

Tomorrow Shane will be having his first one on one rehearsal and I was thinking about stopping by.

* * *

**tell me what you think, and did I explain enough what they are doing because if you want to know more tell me and I will include it in the nest chapter to. **

**READ READ READ..**

**So sorry about the name mix up, when I wrote this story I didn't use Mitchie and Shane I used other names and I keep forgetting to change them. hahaa soooo sorrry.**


	6. Chapter 6

We walked out the doors and my mother was screaming in my ear through my phone.

"I can't come get you!" she was saying.

Shane looked over at me and then stared at the ground.

"My mom is here you can get a ride home with me." he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, he nodded, "Never-NEVER mind mom."

I closed my phone and Shane pointed.

"There she is!" he said.

We walked to the car and got inside.

"We're taking Mitchie home." he told his mom.

"Thanks by the way." I added.

"Oh that's fine....I guess." she said with disgust.

That's is one thing I hate about him. His mother.

She is rude and straight up hates me.

All because I broke up with her son and wore a scary Halloween costume when I was 7.

She's nuts.

I'm surprised Shane has Friends with her always in his business.

The car ride home was silent and very awkward.

Any question she asked was targeted towards Shane. He would answer with one work and was totally not listening.

I looked over his head to see him texting with smile on his face.

I saw that it was from Tess and rolled my eyes.

Shane looked up and said "Tess keeps texting me."

'Really??!!" asked "She is such a sweet girl!"

Both me and Shane coughed on the air like we inhaled poisonous gas.

"Yea cough she is." said Shane.

my phone went off and I looked down to see a new message. It was from Shane.

**Wow my mom hates you and loves**

**Tess! Dont send anything back she is reading **

**over my shoulder.**

I smiled and looked up into the car mirror and saw him smiling at me. I laughed quietly and as she pulled into my driveway and said thanks one more time and ran out.

* * *

The only thing stopping me from going down to see Shane was this stupid Chemistry class. I feel like if I leave I'm gonna fail and there goes my softball career in the spring.

who was sporting a new eye patch was talking about having a study hall tomorrow and that's when I filled out a pass to go to the 'bathroom'.

I ran out and made my way to the auditorium on the other side of the building. I sneaked through the underground tunnel that they showed us yesterday. I started to hear a faint piano and then some one singing.

Shane was barley hear-able and that was a shock.

I walked up through the dressing rooms underneath the stage. and up to the exit doors at the audience seats.

When I got there I saw Shane, who was center stage, singing like if he was to loud he would blow up.

I though about when he made fun of me yesterday.

" I think you need to sing a little bit louder then that!" I yelled from the back which made both Shane and Brown jump.

"Why are you here?" Shane asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing and you are totally scared. "

"I am not scared!" he yelled at me.

I was walking up the through the seats and made my way up the stage. I jumped and walked over to him.

"you got to stand like this." I said while poking him in the lower back which made him stand straight.

"Keep your chin here and you got to actually sing." I said, then whispered." not whisper."

"stop touching me!" he said in a baby voice, "GO to class."

"Yea where are you supposed to be?" asked Brown.

"Chemistry." i said quietly.

"GO!NOW!" brown said pointing towards the door.

After that Lola and I were making our way to lunch.

Making fun of Tess and her followers like usual.

Nate joined us and we were being stared at by the freshmen.

As we were about to walk inside Nate pulled me aside.

"I need to tell you something." he said.

"Alright what?" I asked.

"I asked out Jess." he said.

"AW! did you really?!" I asked. He has been crushing on her for awhile now.

His expression showed that he was surprised.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yea silly!" i said "shouldn't you be happy!"

I punched him and walked over to the snack bar to grab some cookies. His eyes following me the whole way.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

So Nate finally got the courage to ask her. I was thinking about how cute they would be while getting my cookies.

I made my way back to see Chad talking to Nate. I walked over to hear their conversation.

"You asked out Jess?!" Chad asked with his monotone voice but you could still see he was trying to act happy.

Nate nodded while looking at me and Chad patted him on the back.

"Good for you man! See ya around." He said while walking down the nearly deserted hallway. Then he spun around and yelled, "Hey, Mitch!"

He smiled that crooked smile that I just can't help but love. I stared at him and smiled. I may not like to be around him but he is nice to look at.

Nate was shaking his head when I looked at him after he clapped in my face.

"what?" I asked."I was just... thinking.."

Nate rolled his eyes and pulled me into the cafeteria.

-----------

After school Cait and I were at my locker.

"Yea, so she totally took my..." Cait began but never finished because she became quiet.

I looked at her to see why she paused.

She was staring at something behind me. I turned to see Shane.

"Hi." I said, he nodded his head. Cait was not used to him being around and gave him a confused look.

"Why are you here?" she asked. It wasn't supposed to be rude. Well I don't think it was supposed to be.

"I need to talk to you." Shane said turning to me.

Cait looked annoyed that she was ignored and mumbled something about being late. As her body made it around the corner I looked at him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I won't be able to be there tonight." he said in a whisper. I looked at him. Was I supposed say sorry or complain?

"Okay." I said while staring at him. He looked hurt.

"I have a game." he said.

"Alright?" I said. Why was he telling me this? I wasn't his friend so I don't care.

"So I will see you tomorrow then?"he said a little sad that I wasn't asking questions about his amazing life.

He patted me akwardly and went in the other direction.

"Now I know this isn't my business but you and Shane?" Said A voice behind me. I closed my locker and looked to see Alyssa.

"Oh shut up. you know that would NEVER happen. He's an idiot." I said.

Alyssa was on the softball team with me and she is the one friend who I can talk to about everything with.

I tell Cait everything to but she doesn't understand the male species.

"Yea, but a hot idiot." she said with a smile.

"That is true," I laughed," but I got practice I will see you later?" I asked.

She nodded and I ran to the gym. Why do I always feel like I'm running places?

----------

Practice was rather enjoyable today. We scrimmaged the whole time.

As we sat down for the meeting Coach Rite began talking.

"Our next big competition is in 2 weeks." he said, " It ends our season and we WILL win." he said.

He began talking about nothing of importance and Cait kept making comments under her breath. Making me laugh and Coach stare.

As we were walking to the locker rooms Lola asked, " Who's picking up?"

I stopped where I was and tried to sneak away.

"Mitchie? Can you?" Cait asked.

"Uh I can't... because.. I'm staying after for ....Chemistry." I said while twitching my head. It sounded stupid while I say thinking it.

"What? It's six o clock!" Cait asked.

"OH well is holding classes for athletes, after... way after.. school." I said.

Cait opened her mouth and Lola screamed "My mom is coming!"

I looked at her and silently thanked her.

"OK, bye guys." I grabbed my stuff and walked till I reached the door. I looked at the time. 6:06.

Great six minutes late. I ran through the hallways and doors till I reached the stage.

"Well your late." Brown said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I told you I had practice."

"Yea yea whatever." Brown said while walking over to the piano.

"Alright," Wronka said walking out of nowhere," Let's start stand on stage right there."

He pointed to the middle of the stage, I walked over and stopped to look at them.

"Sing." Brown said while staring hard at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Anything." Brown said.

Dee came out from backstage and sat at the piano bench. pushing Brown off.

"Do you know this song?" She asked.

She started to play the intro for "love song"

"Yea."

"Then, let's go, 1,2,3,4," Wronka said.

He started and I waited for my cue.

"Head under water and you tell me to breathe easy for a while." I sang.

Brown was now circling me and Wronka was staring.

I stopped, " You are acting like I'm a car."

"Well you sound different then you did earlier." Brown said.

"In a bad way?" I asked.

"No." Wronka started, "Just not the same.

"She's singing through her nose." Dee said while staring at the music.

"OH!' Yes that's right." Brown said.

"Now we know how to fix it." said Wronka.

For the next 2 hours they had tried everything and nothing was working.

Dee had left because of her daughter, Wronka was laying his head in his hands, Brown looked frustrated, and my nose was still singing.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Wronka asked not moving.

"Sure." I said. They weren't very good at inspiring me to sing anymore." Bye."

I heard them mumble a goodbye and called my mom.

"You here?" I asked.

"No, but I will leave now."

"Alright." I said and sighed and closed my phone.

I was in the locker room. changing fully.

I now had 20 minutes of sitting there in the locker room. fun.

I could go to the basketball game. Or I could roam the building.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

The game was out, I looked disgusting.

Roaming the building it is.

I walked aimlessly. And I ended up in the music wing. I turned the corner to see the auditorium empty with one light on the stage.

I walked under the stage and came up on top. I put my stuff down and I looked out over the huge room. Silence. I looked to my right and there was the piano.

I sat down and played a few random notes and intros to random songs. When I started to play the new song I had been working on.

"I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But i have this dream right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Let the light shine on me  
If I found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
That get to far away  
I've got to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be  
Now let the light shine one me  
If I found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me"

I stopped. I hadn't written the rest and I had heard a thump come from behind me.

I turned around to see Shane. of all people.

He looked a mess and he walked over and sat next to me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked not looking at him.

"That's really good." he said, I looked at him and then he answered with, " I have been here since the words 'I've always been' came out of your mouth."

I closed my eyes and said, " Great, and don't lie it's just something I came up with, AND you can't tell ANYONE!"

"I promise I won't and I'm not lieing." he said while looking at the keys. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"So you feel in the dark?" he said.

"Oh shut up." I said pushing him with my shoulder. He laughed.

"Well those are some really deep lyrics." he said.

"You know you don't understand what it's like to be stepped over and know that you have something special yet no one will give you the time of day." I said.

"huh" he said while hitting a C on the piano.

"So why are you here?" I asked. changing the subject.

"My game just got out. I came to see if you guys were still here. but it looks like you were done a little early."

I nodded. I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore then I already did. So I didn't tell him why we ended early.

"So you write songs?" he asked.

"No." I said. why was he still asking?

"Oh right," he said, " So that song is Britney Spear's next hit." he said with a smile.

I looked at him and smiled, " So I wrote that song."

"It was good really." he said. adding really after the look I gave him.

"Well thanks." I said. While playing a G chord on the piano.

"So why don't you.." He had stopped when my phone sitting on the piano had started buzzing.

Causing both of us to jump. It was my mother she was here.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked.

"No, I had Ella and Tess go to my locker and get my stuff in order to sneak down here." he said like he was a genius.

"Alright I'll see you tomarow." I said.

I smiled and went to pick up my bag next to the piano. As I came up his elbow came down. I grabbed my head and let out a groan.

"oh I'm so soooorrrry!" he said while grabbing my head. he stopped talking when he saw me smile.

"It's ok!" I said, "really you didn't hurt me."

As soon as I was far away I grabbed my head and let out a loud 'ouch'.

* * *

**Longest one yet!!!!! So I know I haven't updated but my other stories aren't updateing either! But that's alright that resulted in me to writing. **

**Like it? Hate it? let me know!!!!! You guys keep me writing!**


	8. Chapter 8

That teacher and his homework assignments!" Nate ranted as we both walked out of class.

I laughed, " Calm down." I said. He put his arm around me and started to act like he was drunk.

"How cann YYOOOOUUUUU calm tell me!" he said. I rolled my eyes and I then slapped him across the head.

"OW!" he said. Still walking like an idiot.

"Get off me!" I said while shaking under his arm.

He then stopped and asked what I had next.

"Well... uh... study hall." I said, " What about you?"

"Creative writing. BORING." he said while yawning. " Where is your class? Maybe we can walk together."

"Music wing." I said, hoping his would be no where near there.

"Oh well I'm this way." He said pointing to the hallway next to us.

He hugged me and then screamed over me and into my ear.

"CHAD!"

I turned around to see Chad making his way over to us. He smiled and I smiled back. Then turned around and ran.

I walked over to the stage and there was Brown. He stood center stage staring at me with his arms crossed. He looked angry.

I pointed my finger up when the bell rang, " see I'm not late."

i jumped up onto the stage ignoring the stairs.

"I know." he said and he had a smile on his face. Wronka walked in with a smile.

"Hi, Wronka!" I said.

"okay let's start." Brown said.

"I sat down on the piano bench playing some random chords.

'What songs do you know?" asked Brown.

I was about to say whatever was on the radio when someone answered for me.

"She makes up her own." Shane said.

I looked at Shane standing there.

"He can't be here!" I said pointing to him.

"What do you Have right now?" asked Wronka.

"Architect Draw." Shane said with an annoyed look on his face. " So can I stay?"

I looked at him and no as Brown said yes.

Brown looked at me and asked why can't he stay.

"He's got a class!" i said.

"A stupid one!" Shane said.

"OK why don't we do this, " Dee started, " Mitchie will stay here and I will take Shane for a lesson."

"Fine that's good." I said.

"She's just nervous, I mean scared to sing around me." Shane said. while acting like a chicken.

My mouth dropped, " shut up! No I am not!" I said not taking my eyes off his.

Dee dragged him out of the room, still clucking. We had gotten back to the positions we were the other night. Brown getting frustrated and Dee was back. 20 minutes until the bell would ring my nose was still singing strong and Brown lifted up his hands in defeat.

"I'm done!" Brown screamed, " She's not trying!"

"Yes I AM!Ugh" he was pissing me off.

Wronka looked at me and smiled.

"It'll work out, just give him time and your voice. Just rest for now." Wronka said and walked away.

I flopped myself down in an aduinece chairs. I sighed. Why am I putting myself through this?

"I see why you ended early last night." Shane said coming our from behind the curtain.

"Yea, so far I hate this idea." I said. He came over and sat on the side of the stage his feet dangling.

"Don't worry I thought that you ended early because you did good. They can't stand having me. I sing to quiet or something. I thought I was going to be another disappointment.

"Another dissappointment for who?" I asked. I was curious, what was he talking about?

"Never mind" he said then walked over to the piano.

"No tell me!" I said while walking over to the stage.

He was staring intently at the music sheets for love song.

He played a few chords and he smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Sing this for me." he said.

"What why?" I asked.

"We got the time, So let's be horrible together."

"Uhhh......" I said.

He started to play the intro.

"Head under water and you tell me to breathe easy for awhile.." He started, his voice sounding amazing.

"I'm not gonna write you a love song" I joined him while standing against the side of the piano.

It was easy to get lost in the music. And for it to take over your entire body.

I feel like we were the only people around for miles. He got pretty lost in it also. I sat down next to him as he played the end.

I thought back on how he said that he was singing to quiet. I didn't understand, he was louder then I was.

"What is going on?" Wronka asked coming from behind us causing us to both jump. And the last note to go flat.

We looked at him confused. Shane made some kind of noise that sounded like a 'huh'.

"You two are going to drive Brown up a wall if you are being horrible on purpose!" he said walking over.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"You both are trying to get out of this in the completely wrong way." he said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shane.

"You and this little game isn't funny!" Wronka continued on.

"You think that sitting here having Brown Critize me is what I want to deal with?" I asked in disbelief.

Wronka looked at me and said, "When we heard you that first day neither one of you were like this now."

"So you think we are making you yell at us?" Shane asked. pointing at me.

"Wait what do you mean not sounding like then, WE sound exactly the same!" I said trying to figure it out.

"I'm not going to fight with you Mitchell." Wronka said.

"Oh my god." I said while rolling me eyes and turning around to walk off stage.

"Where are you going?" Shane asked.

I picked up my bag and made my way to the exit doors.

"Away from here!" I said and opened the doors and walked through them.

I heard Shane say something about it being all his fault and call my name, as the door slammed shut.

* * *

**love it. rate it. **

**tell me what you think! **

**And I have been listening to pandora radio lately and i have it on hannah montana and all the news songs I can not stop listening to. **

**Does anyone else feel the same way?**


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as the door shut behind me I ran. Through the hallways not really knowing where I was going to end up.

The first door I saw I tried and thankfully it was unlocked.

I made my way into the room to see it was the prop room.

It was stuffed with desks and posters. Boards with lockers painted on them were up against the wall. There were a few fake plants scattered around the room. Hats and Wigs were visible on the shelves. There was a bed and a nightstand and the clothing racks taking up a majority of the room.

I threw my bag down on the ground and the dust went flying. I laid down on the bed that overly smelled like must.

I let out a sigh and just laid there. The bell rang but I didn't move. I just wanted to sit here for the rest of the year. Ten minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

I picked up my head and then put it back down when I saw an outline of a man in the window.

I stayed silent and closed my eyes. The door creaked open and I tried to disappear, but that didn't work.

"Mitchie?" a voice said. I opened my eyes to see Shane.

"hi." I said, still lieing down.

"Move over." he said, as the bell rang for fifth period.

I scooted over and he laid down next to me. We sat there in silence staring at the ceiling.

"I smell cookies." I said while looking at him.

"I got some for you. " he said, then he handed me a package.

I started chewing on a cookie and he sighed.

"You want to still do this?" he asked.

"What class do you have?" I asked him. Trying to ignore the question. I needed more time to think.

My phone went off in my bag and Shane said he would get it.

"A text from," Shane started as he was opening his phone, " Nate.", he finished while lifting up his eyebrows.

I went to reach for it but Shane pulled back.

I gave him a look, "Give it to me." I said with a smile on my face.

"Why is he texting you during school hours? huh?" he asked, " Do I feel love in the air?"

"HA, right. shut up were just friends, been friends for forever. Now give me my phone. " I said while sticking out my hand."Plus he's got a girlfriend."

Shane turned and started reading the message out loud.

"Where are you? Your missing Crussia acting crazy." he looked at me and then said, " oh really", his voice was high all of a sudden, "Well natey I'm on my way and I miss you terribly, love you!"

I looked at him confused until I noticed he was texting those words.

"No!" I said and lunged at him. He started to laughing. He tried to text while I was on his back.

Just in time I snatched the phone and cleared the words. I shut my phone and looked at the laughing Shane Grey in the corner.

"God! I hate you!" I said while staring at him with a look of astonishment on my face.

"Not gonna answer him?" Shane asked.

"No I will see him in a minute." I said, " And thanks to you I almost had a repeat of last year."

He laughed, " You know you two are meant for each other, everybody see that. Plus I heard Jess said no."

"Oh shush." I said while feeling my cheeks go hot.

"Your blushing." He said in a sing song voice.

"yea, I blushed when Bryan said that I liked Haris and that was _so _true." I said with my eyes bugging out.

"Well you always had something for overweight, stupid, redneck guys." he said laughing at the image of Haris came into his mind.

I grabbed my stuff and threw the cookies package away, "Come on," I said while grabbing his wrist, "Let's go to class"

He looked at me and said, " I'll see you tonight."

I looked at him then made my way towards the door.

"Mitchie!" he said when I made it to the door. He slammed the door shut from behind me.

"Come on, I think we both can do this." he said.

"Shane?" a voice from behind the door said.

My eyes bugged out big and I ran to behind the clothing racks and pointed towards the door and mouthed to open it.

He opened it and there was Tess.

"Shaney!" she squealed and put her arms around her neck.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"Looking for something to do. Good thing I found you." She said. I gagged. What a little skank.

"Ah! that rymed! See I am totally going to be a singer!"she said. I coughed and she looked behind Shane at the room. Shane then tried to play it off as it was him.

"Sorry I got to go to class." he said.

"Oh come on!" she said in her baby voice.

I then had an idea, not sure it would work, but I tried it.

"SHAY-Shay! where did you go?! I'm sooo lonely and hot." I said in my fakest voice ever. Hoping Tess would get mad.

She looked at him with her mouth open.

He smiled and then said, "Got to go!"

He slammed the door and locked it. He pounded on the door twice. "SHANE!"

He ran over to me and picked me up and threw me on the bed.

I screamed and he whispered to go along with it.

I started laughing along with him. He got back up and looked out the window.

"the coast is clear." he said, I walked over next to him and opened the door.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem." I said.

When I got to class, I gave my teacher my 'pass' and made my way over to my seat which is right next to Nate.

'Where have you been?" he asked.

"Eating cookies." I said and smiled at his confused face.

* * *

**ahhh okay another chappie! haha ummm you guys are all simply amazing, really! So I thought I would let you know that. **

**I was having a bad day and you guys and your reveiws made it a little better, as corny as that sounds. **

**So tell me what you think. **

**And I would like to thank,**

**Eloisel54, xojonasbrothersxo, Rocket Power, tiffyboocullenjonas, kjw18, BrazilianPrincess, TheSunday, Christal, Princesssam411, xNoor, brasilgal, leelee0212, funkyfreshhx, DONtxGiivexUupxonxURxDReAms, lookmeintheeyesmickjonas, and CrayonsPink. **

**For reviewing! sorry it took me so long to do that!**


	10. Chapter 10

Alyssa was dancing by my side as we walked to my locker after English.

"You got to strut like you mean it!" she was screaming Cheetah Girls songs in the hallway. Causing many people staring, and I don't like it when all eyes are on me.

"you got to calm down." I said while laughing at her strut. We were at my locker when I dancing stopped.

"Hey Alyssa!" I heard someone say.

I turned to see Chad giving her a hug. I Quickly turned back around and became very interested in my notebook. I heard her ask him how he was.

"Good, Hey Mitch." he said.

I turned at the sound of my name and I could feel my mouth hanging open. He was smiling at me and Alyssa looked confused.

"Hey, " I said realizing I was staring at him, with my mouth open. As he walked away I looked at Alyssa who then asked me What and I shrugged.

We made our way to the locker room. From there she went to the gym and I went inside the volleyball locker room. I was greeted with the usual chaos.

----

Practice was actually fun. We didn't run and Tess wasn't there because of tutoring. We scrimmaged each other the whole time. I was totally forgot about what happened earlier today.

"Okay girls, we got a game tommarow and today was very laid back." Coach said. " Now go home and rest.

As we were leaving the gym we were joking around and having a good time. Throwing the loose volleyballs that we found in the hallway at each other. I was ready to leave and take my Coach's words to heart.

He said to rest, so that was what I was going to do.

I was the last one to make it to the door. When someone grabbed my arm and mouth. They shoved me in the corner and tried to hold on to both my wrists with one hand.

"LET Me UADSjkai!" I tried to say.

"Shhh!" the person said.

I looked to see Shane trying to get me to go to rehearsal. ugh.

"I'm not going!" I said.

"Yes you are!" he said. He started dragging me down the opposite way of the hallway. I tried to fight but his new work outs for baseball were really helping him out.

I saw the door of the auditorium doors and I tried to struggle away one more time.

Didn't work. He stopped me and opened the door. He had one arm around my back and I was walking ( slowly) with my arms crossed towards the stage.

Brown and Wronka walked out from behind the stage. I immediately turned around to only be caught by Shane's arm that was around me.

"Hello Brown, Wronka." Shane said while forcing me to continue to walk. He hit me on my side with his elbow. And I forced a smile. We got on stage and I sat there.

"I brought my computer." Shane said. Dee got excited about that and ran over to take it.

"We are going to try this today." Brown said.

"What's a song you have the karaoke for and you both know?" asked Dee.

"Do you know super human?" Shane asked looking at me.

"Yea." I said quietly.

"Wronka is setting up the stands and then we are going to try this." Brown said.

I walked over to my mic stand and stood there as Wronka handed the microphone. I placed it in the holder and turned it on. The music started and Shane made his way over to his stand.

"Weak." he sang, " I haven't cried and cried in weeks." he kept going and his voice filled the auditorium. I closed my eyes.

"But that's the moment you came to me." I sang. I opened my eyes.

Brown, Dee and Wronka were all sitting down in the front row. I looked over at Shane he was always over dramatic and was treating the stand as if it was his next girlfriend. I placed my hands on the mic and went all out.

"Super human." he sang quieter now. He was looking at me and picked up his mic and walked over. I did the same and was standing next to him. Our eyes were locked as we hit the last note.

"Super human." Ryan went a little over it with trying to hit every note known to man. I pushed him and he tripped over his feet. He looked at me and started laughing. I rose my hand to give him a high five but he engulfed me in a hug.

"That was amazing." Brown said while running up the stairs to us.

We were both smileingwhen we turned towards them. I had completely forgotten they were there.

"You both were simply amazing." Wronka said.

Rehearsal was then any other we had. They were showing us how to act on stage. Which was really fun. Shane and I had this whole rutinedown for the song, "Dance With Me". As the clock started to chime eight we were packing up. I walked backstage with Wronka, he was talking about the new movie his son wants to see.

We talked pointlessly as I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the stage. I said goodbye to the three teachers and made my way toward the back doors. I looked to my side and was Shane sitting in one of the chairs in the dark.

"What are you doing?" I called out.

He turned his head and looked at me. "My mom won't be here til later and my doors are locked so I'll wait."

"Oh," I said. and began to walk away. When the lights shut off.

"Come on Shane. Your coming with me." I said.

He began to say something but I shushed him, " Don't be a baby"

I grabbed his wrist and puled him with me. When we got in the car my mom gave me a look.

"Look who I found wandering the halls." I said. with a smile.

* * *

**I suck I suck I suck. **

**It has been forever since I updated I know! but the family came to visit along with good weather the first time this whole summer. **

**So that meant not a lot of computer time. but I did upload this. I hope you like it. **

**And Volleyball is starting up soon so god knows when the next chapters will begin to get up. So I am sorry in advance to that. **

**But I will try my best. **

**I love you guys!!!!**

**Reveiws **

**are **

**cool!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now there are reasons that I have not been able to update. My computer had like 5 trojans on it at like the same time I couldn't fix it and then just recently I got my computer back but the guy who fixed it changed my internet to fire fox and it wouldn't let me on fanficiton. so i just downloaded safari and updated thanks to Brasilgal who remeinded me I have to update. **

* * *

My Mom didn't seem to surprised to see Shane come and told him to come to our house for dinner when he found his house doors locked.

By the time we walked through the door both Shane and my stomach could be heard. There was cold pasta on the kitchen table and we ran to it like we have never seen food in out entire lives. Over the corse of an hour Shane's computer was out and blasting music and the table was covered with work from our AP class. Shane stood up and declared a break and walked towards the bathroom.

I grabbed his laptop and started scanning his music selection. When I saw a playlist that said "Shane". I opened it up and found like 12 songs. I played one and Shane's voice was coming from the speakers. It was a really slow acoustic song that was really good. All of a sudden the computer slammed shut. I looked up to see Shane's face red as a tomatoe.

"What are you doing?", He asked while packing up his stuff.

"Looking for music.", I started, "Can I hear the rest? You've heard me."

"No" he simply said.

"Why not?" I said standing up and getting in his face as he contuined to pick up all of his papers.

"Because my mom is here and because... no." he said. I gave him a look and opened my mouth but he talked faster, " no one will hear let alone know about them." he said stuffing his arms in his coat.

"No one was supposed to hear mine either and look how that turned out!" I said at his back as we walked to the door.

He threw one hand up in a form of waving, ignoring me. I tried to do the same same thing but stabbed myself in the eye. I heard him laugh at me and I shut the door.

The next day, my whole team met in the locker room. We were getting eye black on and bringing in or our mounds of pillows and blankets for our trip.

"So Shane has been like so distance lately." Ella said while chomping on her gum.

"I know! He never texts me anymore." Peggie said.

"Tess what about you?", Ella asked, " We all know you are perfect for each other.

"Well he has been really far away lately like he's got a secret girlfriend or something." Tess answered.

I laughed at them and ran to homeroom. I saw Lisa from my creative writing class and started walking backwards talking about the newest assignmnet. As the bell rang I ran into someone. My papers went everywhere as well as the other persons. Picking up all the papers frantically while people walked around us.

"I'm soooooooo sorry. I wasn't paying attention!" I said over and over again. The doors to homeroom were slammed closed and the hallway was now empty.

"It's Okay!' said a guys voice. I looked up to see Chad.

As he handed me my notebook we stood up. I laughed when I saw it was him and he looked at me with that smile,

"Funny running into you." he said

"How is it funny?" I asked while fixing my folder and its contents.

"Because I was just talking about you." he said.

I coughed on the air I just inhaled and looked at him, "Why?" I asked while walking towards my locker.

"Uh... Because ," he said walking by my side and running his hand through his hair. He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Nate walked up to the two of us.

"Mitch! Come on is going to get mad if you're any later!" Nate said.

"Oh but, " I said pointing towards Chad.

Don't worry about it, I'll ask, I mean tell you later." he said and touched my shoulder and nodded at Nate.

After school, I was at my locker. Cait was already on the bus, Alyssa was at a Softball conditioning and Alex was getting water. I was grabbing my homework when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to find Chad.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." he said and looked around akwardly. I went back to my locker and grabbed my Chemistry book. My teacher who now was sporting a new eye patch had given a stupid assighment.

"So I have been meaning to ask you." Chad started.

I looked at him and nodded yes telling him to contuine. Then I noticed that he was looking at someone behind him.

"Mitch! Come on!" Shane yelled.

I turned back to Chad, "Sorry, I have to go...again, I'll talk to you later?" I shut my locker and made my way towards a pissed looking Shane.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked.

He grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me to the end of the hallway.

"What's got you all.." I started.

"I don't like him." Shane said.

"Who? Chad?" I asked while we came to a stop.

"THe things he says about you and ugh." He said, "I don't like him or what he's all about."

"Ok what did he say about me?" I asked.

"I don't really want to tell you right now and you are going to be late. Good luck at your game." he said while shoving me out the door.

* * *

**And I know this is really short but i will be updating more thanks to a working computer. And i went to warped tour this summer so far and it was amazing! Has anyone else gone?**

**Ok so I know that i should get nothing back because I haven't updated in such a long time but reviews are cool.**


	12. Chapter 12

Yea, our game, could not have gone worse. Though we lost it was still hard to not laugh on the bus. So Cait and I tried our hardest to sulk which did not end well. When we got back to the school I ran inside after seeing that rehearsal should still be going on. I thought after a game that was like watching someone take off every hair on my cat's body one by one, I needed to go to a place that was much more enjoyable. Before I walked in I looked through the window and saw Shane with his head on the microphone and Brown silently yelling at wronka. I walked in adn up the stairs of the stage unnoticed and asked Shane what was going on.

"They are mad at me because yesterday's rehearsal was so good and I guess today I suck." he said throwing his arms around.

At the sound of Shane's voice the two ranting teachers turned around.

"Ah, Michelle you are here." Wronka said while fixing his glasses.

"Yea can I go change?" I asked while pointing to my uniform and sweat pants. They nodded and I ran backstage and into the prop room.

As I was changing I heard the piano from the stage up above me. I quickly changed and followed the sound and saw Shane sitting at the piano alone. Shane was singing and Brown and Wronka were missing in action.

(Brown Eyed Blues- Adrian Hood, good song go check it out!)

"She's got those eyes, those eyes  
That'll see right through you  
When she leaves that night  
I wanna leave, with her too  
And shes on my mind  
And I go all the time  
When we touch I go weak  
And I can hardly speak  
And I hope that she thinks about me  
Cos I'm always thinking of her"

Shane took a breath and closed his eyes.

"I just wanna hold her hand, be her man  
I wanna know if shed take a chance  
Cos I still have not revealed it  
Cos I still get the feelin  
That lovin her is a game Ill always lose"

He stopped and wrote down what I believe would be what he just sang. His head then came up and was mouthing words.

I knew who the song was about, it had to be about Mandy. The girl that everyone knows he's in love with. But his friends don't like her so he doesn't admit it. I thought for a second and the perfect line to end the song came to me.

"I got the brown eyed blues." I said coming out from back stage. My voice made him jump and become red, very red. "Wow that was really good!"

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

I ignored his question and said, " It's a great song and the line I just said completes it. And I'm sure Mandy would love to hear it. So you found out about my secret and weren't gonna tell me yours?" I said as I was writing in the last line.

"You don't have to lie." he simply said.

"Wow this seems familiar? huh?" I said remembering the night he found me. He smiled and looked at me.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" he said while raising his pinky.

I smiled and grabbed at his pinky with mine.

"Now why don't we try this again I said pointing to the music sheet in front of us.

As he started I listened to him and found the right notes in order to make it sound good. We sang the last line in perfect harmony and we both smiled.

"Ah, now that's real music."Brown said from behind us, "Not whatever Shane was singing earlier."

"Who's song was that?" Wronka asked and Shane's eyes bugged out.

"Britney Spears' next hit." I said while pushing Shane off the piano bench to start rehearsal.

We warmed up singing "Love Song", and Brown FINALLY smiled. Shane and Wronka were excited about no more screaming. Shane asked to go to the bathroom after we were done.

"Okay Mitchie," Brown started, " The concert is in two weeks."

"So that means we got to practice the actual songs right?" I asked, walking in circles.

"Yes, so let's start with some _Enchanted _" said Wronka.

I took my normal position on stage and took a breath, " I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss," I sang.

I got halfway through the song with odd stares from Wronka and disgusted looks from Brown. I stopped and put my hand on my hip.

"What?" I asked rising my eyebrows.

"Your nose, you are singing though your nose again." Brown said, Shane came through the door and walked towards the stage. Wronka handed him a mic and he ran up the steps.

"Try it over again." Brown said sitting down on a stool and putting his hands on his heads.

The music started again and I sang and so did Shane. After the first verse Brown stood up and walked around us. He stopped behind us. We finished and Wronka walked up to us and gave Brown a look.

"We want to try something." Brown said, "Mitchie can you go backstage and grab me my water bottle from my office, " Brown said.

I nodded my head grabbed the keys and made my way down to get the water bottle. I walked back and handed Brown the bottle.

"Now sing the chorus of "Love Song" right now." Wronka said.

We did and we gave each other an odd look.

Brown gave Wronka a strange look and handed Wronka the water bottle.

"Shane would you mind putting my water bottle away." he said handing him the bottle very slowly.

"But," Shane started but was interrupted when Brown gave him a death glare. Shane rolled his eyes and took the bottle. As soon as he was behind the curtains the two teachers turned at me.

"Now sing "Love Song" again." They both said at the same time.

"What? Why?" I asked with a look of confusion on my face. They just stared at me so I sang.

Shane came back with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sing the chorus again." they said.

"What are you trying to prove?" Shane asked.

"Just do it!" Brown said.

We looked at them and then each other and did it AGAIN.

We got the first three words out before we were silenced.

"I knew it! There had to be something up!" Brown was shouting while pacing and throwing his hands everywhere.

"What the he- I mean heck is going on?" Shane said changing his words when he saw the look Wronka gave him.

"you both only sing good when you are together." Brown said, "If you're apart you.. well... suck."

I laughed and looked at Shane. " So you are saying I need her in order to sing good?" Shane asked while pointing at me.

"You have got to be kidding" I said with my eyes bugging out of my head.

"Well now that that's figured back to the music." Brown said while walking away.

Leaving Shane and me staring at each other.

"Come on! get over it! You need her and she needs you! Get over here Grey!" Brown yelled.

I smiled and took Shane by his arm and dragged him with me.

Wow. That's all I can say.

* * *

**there you go! next chapter soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

Rehearsal was great! We laughed and joked around. It hit nine thirty and I was laying on the drama couch that was on the stage. I was smiling as Shane was entertaining my teachers with his Neyo impression, hat included. He threw the hat my way and it hit my stomach causing me to scrunch up into a ball. He ran over and jumped into the now open space on the couch and laid back on my bent legs.

"Get off!" I said.

"No you're comfy!" he said while wiggling around to get comfortable.

"Alright we're done for the day," Brown said while walking over to us. We were pushing and whispering death threats at each other which just led to laughter. I opened my phone and was about to hit send to call my mom for a ride when Shane grabbed my arm.

"I got my licence, I can drive you home!", he said while dangling car keys in front of my face.

"Uh, I would rather NOT die tonight, thank you though!" I said with a smile.

"Oh come on!" he said while rolling his eyes.

I grabbed my bag and waved bye to my teachers.

"If I'm not here tomorrow you know why." I said to them, Shane grabbed my arm as Brown snickered.

We drove home with the bass shaking us and the car. We made our way to my house where I thanked him and ran to the door.

"MOM! I'm home!" I yelled.

Dinner was on the table with a plate sitting in front of the meatloaf.

"You have a visitor up stairs!" She yelled back from somewhere in the house.

I grabbed a roll and ran up the stairs to my room. I opened my door and found Nate sitting on my bed reading a twilight book.

"Hey there," I said while taking my hair down, I didn't receive an answer so I looked at him and his face was red, "what's wrong?"

"Jess broke up with me. It didn't even last a day!" he said while trying to hold in his sobs, him being a manly man.

I ran over to my bed and sat next to him. I put my arm around him and he laid his head down on my shoulder. Nate became my best friend when he became my neighbor and then he was over like everyday. My Mom loves him like one of her own. Nate's parents though are not the best to him so he is usually sleeps over a lot. We have tried to convince Nate to tell someone but he doesn't want to hurt his parents if he can always come here if anything gets to bad.

He knows about my singing and songwriting. I haven't told him about Shane yet. I really didn't want him to know.

"It's alright!" I said trying my best not to say something stupid like I always do when someone is crying, "Maybe she wasn't the girl for you!"

"Let's not talk about her, I want to get my mind busy on something else", He said while sitting up. He removed my arm from around his and asked, "Did you win?"

"No, but that's okay!" I said while looking at him. He reached his arm around him and we were quiet for a while.

"You smell." he said

"Yea like sweat, you didn't really give me time to shower." I said.

"No like hollister cologne.", he said in between sniffs, "Who have you been around?"

"No one." I answered to quickly and he shifted his body to look at me.

He sat up on his knees and looked me in the eyes.

"You're lying." He said, I gave him a shocked look and he said, "You were with Chad weren't you!"

"What!" I asked, "No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!" he said while raising his voice.

"No! Why would I be with him?" I asked with my arms going crazy.

He stood up and jumped off the bed and took a breath.

"You're really going to lie to my face like that!" Nate asked.

"Oh my god. I wasn't with him, why do you hate him so much!" I said.

"Then WHO were you with?" he screamed.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"SEE! You were with him!" he said. This is when I got mad and got off the bed and up next to him.

"NO I WASN'T!" I yelled up at him.

"You know I stuck up for you, so did Shane, Chad was saying that you were easy and a score and all this stuff that I thought wasn't true, BUT I guess I was wrong." he said.

"Are you saying that I'm easy?" I yelled.

"Well No I always saw you more as a prude but I guess by your behavior now!" he said pointing at me.

I stared at him with my mouth wide open. His eyes were cold and dark, not warm like usual. His face looked lifeless.

"Well thanks." I said quietly trying to keep myself from crying.

"No problem." he said back like a jerk. I looked up at him to see him leaving.

I ran up to the door and screamed the word jerk and slammed the door. I slid down the closed door trying to catch my breath as I heard him tell my mom that I was just upset because he won a fight about nothing. I got up and sat in my chair and picked up my guitar.

* * *

I wouldn't look at him the whole morning. AP was absolute torture not having a friend to talk to. I walked out of the room with him behind me laughing and enjoying himself like he didn't do anything, like I wasn't there.

I walked into someone and saw Shane.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be down in 'study hall' today." Shane said.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Because some kind of competition is for band students today, so you would have been by yourself IF I didn't think about coming to save you from that!" he said with a smile.

"Alright." I said.

"But I'll meet you down there my English teacher wants to see me"

"Alright" I repeated and he patted my shoulder and ran in the opposite direction. I smiled at him as he left and turned my head to see Chad down the hall. I looked back and saw Nate.

"CHAD!" I yelled. I looked back to see Nate's head snap up.

"Oh, hey Mitchie." Chad said.

I walked over to him thinking in my head 'what would Tess do?'

I hugged him and turned to look Nate in the eye.

"So what are you doing tonight?" I asked looking back at Chad.

"Nothing what about you?" he asked with this creepy look on his face.

"Well I have a game and I would love to eat something after." I said.

"Ah." he said while we began to walk towards his creative writing class with Nate following us.

"But I don't have anybody to go with, " I said acting sad and resting my hand on his arm.

"Well you know I could always be your date for the evening." Chad said.

"Be at my game at 6." I said. I hugged him and said bye. I turned to see Nate fuming and walked past him like he wasn't even there.

* * *

"Ugh! This is so boring!" Shane yelled.

"Stop complaining!" I laughed, "It's only been ten minutes"

We, well more like me, were doing homework. My phone went off and I just ignored it. Shane leaned over and grabbed it. He looked like he was reading when his head popped up with a confused look.

"What's up with you and Nate?" Shane asked.

I looked at him and then grabbed my phone. He texted me saying that he wasn't listening but if I go with Chad he isn't going to help me out if something goes wrong. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing." I said and put my phone back down.

He just looked at me.

"We got in a fight." I said and put down my pen to look Shane in the eye.

I stood up and looked at the guitar sitting in the corner of the stage.

"Can you help me?" I asked him. while turning back to the still sitting Shane.

"How?" he asked.

"Since I sing better with you, how does this sound?" I asked grabbing the guitar.

"Oh, another Mitchie original!" Shane said. He made his way over to me and sat on the stool next to me.

"Promise not to laugh?" I asked.

"Why would I laugh?"

"Oh come on it's you."

He laughed and said, "Will this explain what's wrong with you and Nate?"

I nodded.

"Then I won't laugh."

I took a breath and started the song I started last night.

"I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to"

I stopped abruptly and looked at him, "That's all I got so far and it needs more work on verses and stuff..."

"That was REALLY good."He interrupted me, "and I can help!"

The next 80 minutes flew by.

"We have a pretty good song don't we?" Shane said. We were now in the music wing waiting for the bell to ring.

"Yea." I said trying to sound excited. Then I heard my name.

Chad was walking down the hall and gave me a hug. Shane stiffened next to me and I gave him a look.

"I will pick you up after your game, I have something to do before it." Chad said.

"Alright" I said and Chad walked away.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HIM!" Shane flipped.

"I'm only doing it to get Nate mad, calm down."

"I'm not going to allow this. " Shane said.

I stopped mid step,"What? You're not my dad."

"But that doesn't matter! I know how he thinks and what he wants and you are an easy target!" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You know what it means!" he said and walked away.

* * *

**DRAMAAAA haha ummmmm yea here it is, let me know what you think and stuffffffff loveyousssss**


	14. Chapter 14

Tess got hit in the face with the ball was the only highlight of the game.

Shane and his gang came and cheered obnoxiously. After taking down the net and cleaning the gym of volleyballs I made eyecontact with Shane. He nodded his head towards the door and walked out it. I followed after looking around at everyone. I texted Chad as I made my way across the gym.

"Where are you going?" Shane asked.

"I think the pizza place over the hill." I said, "Why?"

"I don't trust him Mitch, I don't think it's a good idea."

"What will happen? I can stand up for myself!" I said trying to think of anything bad that could happen.

"Sure you can." Shane mumbled.

I gave him a look and he looked into my eyes. He really was nervous. My phone started buzzing it was Chad.

"Listen, I got to go." I told him. He went to complain but I shoved myself through the door.

* * *

I saw Chad's car and got inside. He smiled at me and I buckled myself in.

"So how was the game?" He asked breaking the silence.

Tess yelled, Ella was ALL over the floor and Cait did amazing. I answered.

He laughed as we pulled into the pizza place.

We got out and made our way inside. There were plenty of empty tables and boothes in the front but we walked right past them to a back table. As the waitress came with the food. He looked at me like a creeper.

"So how are YOU tonight?" He asked with a wink.

The night wasn't going as bad as I thought it could. The conversation didn't really stop until he would say something awkard and do that stupid wink.

"I'm fine." I said sipping on my soda.

"Really well I think we need to be a bit closer." He said.

"What?" I asked.

He came over to my side of the booth and sat right up next to me.

I'm not a fan of people being on top of him like he was. I guess he didn't know that.

"You know I'm not really a big fan of sitting SUPER close to someone. " I said sliding closer to the wall.

"Well I am, and I'm sure you would like me." he said and he literally pounced.

He was on top of me and his tongue was everywhere. There was no one around. And if they were around they couldn't hear or see us. He made his way to my neck as I squirmed and I knew I had to get out of there.

"Get off me please." I said as soon as i finally got him off my body.

"Yea sorry, I couldn't help myself He said. He laughed and I laughed.

He paid and we made it to his car. He drove and drove and I noticed that we were back at school. IN the parking lot. Then he locked the door.

I looked at him and he took my hand an dcrawled into the back dragging me with him. That's when it became scary. There was NO one around and he only stopped before because that would have made a scene. We started kissing and it just didn't feel right so I tried to pull away.

"You will NOT pull away from me!" he yelled and then his la cross muscles came into play. He had me I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. He was tugging on my clothes and my body and i tried to push him off.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Not till I get what I want!" Chad yelled.

I felt for my phone and dialed SHane. I hoped he answered and wasn't mad at me.

"Get OFF me! Why are we in the school parking lot!School parking" I yelled hoping Shane would hear.

"Stop talking" His lips took over my mouth. It felt like years had gone by each time Chad tried to get with me. I squirmed and bit him but nothing worked. Then there was a pounding on the car window .

"GET OFF OF HER!" Shane yelled.

He banged on the windows. The doors were locked. Chad looked up and I opened the door on my side.

"I'm not done with you!" Chad yelled. He grabbed my arm and tugged at me.

Shane came around the side and grabbed me. He was able to get me out of the car and he took me, more like dragged me to his car which was still running.

Chad came running at Shane.

"What the hell give me back my girl! I'm not done with her yet!"

Shane pushed me in the passenger seat and closed the door. I locked it.

Chad was walking up to Shane, "Oh! you want her for yourself huh?"

Chad was now up in Shane's face. Chad kept talking.

"She is easy huh?" He said and then Shane turned around looked at me and then punched Chad in the face. Chad fell to the ground from the impact and laid there.

"Your a jerk." Shane said. He ran around the car and put the car into drive.

I was crying and I didn't even notice. I sat in a ball looking out the window as Shane glared at the road.

"You can take care of yourself." Shane said quietly.

I looked at him and then down in my lap I didn't have the energy to fight with him right now.

We made it to my house and we sat in the driveway. It was quiet and dark. My tears had stopped but I didn't know if I could walk. My body felt like jello.

"Are you going to go inside?" Shane asked, not in a mean way but in a way of asking if I wanted to sit with him for a minute.

I nodded and opened my door. He did to and he walked to the front door. No one was home. You can tell because all the lights are off and no cars are in the driveway.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked. That's when I lost it.

I turned around and started bawling into his shirt. He held me tight and ran his hand over my head and hair.

I couldn't believe I did that just to get back at Nate. How stupid am I?

Shane pulled my face out of his chest and lifted my chin.

"He is the defintion of a douche bag. You fell for his trap. But you are away from him now and you're safe." Shane said. I looked away from him and that's when I saw the shadow of a person watching us.

"Nate?" I asked.

He came into the light and it was him. He ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. I cried into his chest saying 'sorry' and 'you were right' he just stood there and held me. His head was on top of mine and I felt him move it up to talk to Shane.

"I've got it from here, Thanks."

Shane looked me in the eyes and walked over to his car. Nate brought me inside to my house. He turned on the lights and left me sitting on the couch. He came back with two bowls of ice cream, sweatpants and my favorite movie.

"You have the mind of a girl." I told him.

"No I just know what you like." He said smiling at me. He popped in the movie and we ate the ice cream.

I cuddled up to him when I was done eating and felt safe. He put his arm around me and rubbed my arm.

We fell asleep together. Both ignoring the fight we had before. He definitely is my best friend. I don't think without him I would have been able to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to the sound of cabinets opening and closing.

My eyes adjusted to the light and I found myself bundled up on my couch. I sat up and held my head. I could not stop replaying the events of last night. Over and over again I could feel Chad's hands on me and the scary look in his eyes. The death glare that Shane sent at Chad and the way Nate held me.

I looked into the kitchen and saw Nate. I looked back at the clock, 9:30. It's way to early to hear an 'I told you so.'

I got up and the noise caused Nate to look at me.

" 'Morning," Nate said.

I smiled and sat at the counter. He pushed pancakes in front of me and handed me a fork. We sat in silence eating for a couple of minutes.

" So are you going to talk about last night? or make me suffer with this silent, nice thing you are doing right now?" I asked.

He looked down, " I figured I didn't have to do that, " he paused to look at me, " I mean I can if you want me to, I just thought you didn't want to be reminded about how dumb you were for doing something like that."

I opened my mouth only to be interuppted.

"Oh!" Nate said, " You can never call me stupid again." He added while going back to his pancakes and eating with a smirk.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's what I'm here for."

I stood up and ran over to give him another hug, " I love you. You are my best friend."

He held me tight while rubbing my head, "I know."

* * *

I thought the fact that Chad doing what he did was going to be tough. But school proved that wrong.

I guess everyone had already heard about what happened that night. A completely wrong story, may I add.

He made everyone believe that I had done something wrong to him, that I said 'no' to him and how I broke his heart.

The saddest part of that story was people believed it. Caitlin believed none of it, which is why she is amazing.

After lunch Caitlin was telling me about how she had to try to convince four girls that I'm not a mean person and all this other nonsense. She had me laughing as she told one girl that 'no she does not have voodoo dolls of every boy in school and no she does not make out with her dog.'

"Got to love high school rumors, huh?" Caitlin said while reaching her locker.

"Yea they are great..."

She gave me a look, "Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yea," I started. "I'm just more annoyed then anything else."

'Understandable"

Over her shoulder I saw movement and I saw Shane standing at the end of the hallway. He was walking in circles and when he caught my eyes he gave me a head nod to follow him.

I licked my lips and commented to Caitlin that I would just see her at practice, my teacher needed me or something like that.

Quickly I walked away up the stairs and as I made the first turn I ran right into Shane, and I mean right in to him.

He caught me and held me so I didn't fall. All of a sudden pain shot through my arms from his grasp and I squirmed away.

"What?" Shane asked, looking hurt.

I rolled up my sleeves to reveil black and blue marks from Chad.

"I guess even my body wants to remind me of what an idiot I was." I said looking down trying not to cry.

"Hey," Shane said grabbing my chin and making me look at him, " you are not stupid, just weren't using your brain to it's full compacity."

I rolled my eyes at him and he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you." I said, I wanted to say more but he stopped me.

"I know." He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer.

At that moment I didn't feel like I was standing in a school staircase or that Chad messed me up or that anyone was around. I felt safe and like I was where I was supposed to be. That realization made me freak. I am in the arms of Shane Grey. Shane freaking Grey.

I am not supposed to feel this way for him. I am the girl he sings with when it's dark outside.

I am the girl that embarrassed him in a relationship for six months.

I am the girl that he doesn't see as a girl.

I am the kind of girl he doesn't look twice at.

So that must mean I am the girl that is just over analyzing everything.

This is nothing just, my hormones going crazy. That's it.

Oh god. I had myself convinced that I was falling for Shane.

Wow, I must be tired.

A voice broke my thoughts.

"You two look comfy"

I turned around to see Nate, eye brows raised.

"And I thought you two had forgotten one anothers name."

* * *

**Alright I have** **no excuses for not uploading. **

**I just didn't. **

**Sorry.**

**If I should just stop all together let me know. **

**But I know how this is going to end and school is out so maybe this summer I can actually finish it. haha we'll see.**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think?**

**love yous!**


	16. Chapter 16

The sound of a voice caused Shane and I to jump away from each other.

I gave Shane a look, looked at Nate, tilted my head and opened my mouth, closed it once I realized that I had nothing to say, and looked back at Shane who was looking at me smiling.

Nate looked like he was about to burst out laughing any second and contuined to hold eye contact with me.

"I know her name is Mitchie, what are you on Nate?" Shane said.

"So care to explain, I'm just curios, becasue I believe if this is a romance you certainly would have told me." Nate said directly at me.

I smiled, "No romance. I swear. We just..." I looked at Shane for help.

"We just bumped into each other and then... stayed like that." Shane finished.

Both Nate and I scrunched our faces together and stared at Shane.

"Okay so what is it really?" Nate asked. The bell rang and people were beginging to roam the hallways again.

The underclassman that roamed by gave looks at the odd threesome just staring at each other but kept going.

I bit my lip and made eye contact with Shane.

"Should we tell him?" I asked.

"Will he be able to keep quiet?" he asked.

"I don't know, this was supposed to stay our little secret remember?" I said.

"Yea but I guess eventually everyone will know." was Shane's answer.

"Oh my god. ARE YOU GUYS PREGNANT!" Nate yelled.

My eyes bulgded out of my head, "NO!" I yelled back.

Shane just started cracking up and grabbed on to a scared freshman for support.

In between giggles Shane managed out that we should let him come to study hall today.

I gave him the room number and told him everything would make sense then.

With a sigh of relief he turned and walked away backwards giving the two a 'I've got my eyes on you' look only to run into another scared freshman. Causing Shane to laugh and take me under his arm.

"Let's go"

* * *

Now in silence Shane and I made our way down the hallway. The bell rang and doors shut around us and kids ran past us. Our speed didn't change.

Shane was humming and twitching his head from side to side. Every girl that ran past now was staring.

I could only imagine what they were thinking. As he said 'hey' to them they swooned but yet he had this girl under his arm that they have never heard of before.

Which made me think. Here is Shane. A guy who has the oppourtunity to get with every single girl in the school, yet he is hanging around me in the hallways. He is taking care of me outside of the school and actually cares about me.

Tess is throwing her half naked self at him and yet he left when I called him that night with Chad.

I look up at him and he smiles at me.

This is the first friendship that I can remember him having with a girl where he was not 'doing' her.

There is something different between Shane and I then the realtionship I have with Nate.

Maybe it's the fact that music is what brought us together and makes us stronger.

Or maybe we both know that the other one is someone our social groups would deem as wrong. Yet here we are.

It could also be that fact that I find everything he says funny and comforting but he is not like my brother quite like Nate is.

I wonder if he thinks about it to the point that i do.

I'm guessing no, only because currently he is now full out dancing and singing around me.

He is not afraid to be himself around me. That's for sure.

So this is nothing like a normal high school boy girl relationship.

Well it could be...wait...do I want it to be?

My thoughts were taking over me so much that I didn't hear Shane say that he had to go to lunch now and I didn't notice he walked me to my english class. And I escpecially didn't see when his arm went up to give me a hug and clothesline me to the ground.

My first reaction was to laugh. Which caused Shane to double over in laughter after he saw that he didn't really hurt me. The moment his arm hit my head he was on the ground with me. Holding my head saying sorry and trying not to smile.

"Thanks." I said.

He smiled and looked down the hall and back at me, "You are the one who ignored me the entire way here!"

"I did NOT!" i said offended as I placed my hand on my chest.

"Yea okay" was Shane's response. He helped me up. I looked him in the eyes and we stared for just a second. Until he jumped away.

"I better go." he said looking confused and staring at the ground.

"right!" I say forgetting that we are still in school.

He opened my english door for me and grabbed my hand quick before he left.

Alyssa is in my english class. I sat down next to her and she gave me one look and continued to watch the teacher.

"Nothing there, huh?" she whispered. I just smiled back at her and opened my notebook.

* * *

Ten minutes before 'study hall' I got a text from Shane.

_I actually don't think we should tell anyone. _

I knew exactly what he was thinking. I called him and told him to hurry to the auditorium.

I beat him there, of course, and sat on the stage alone. With my legs hanging over the edge I leaned back on to my arms and closed my eyes.

Soon the large doors opened from the front and in ran Shane.

A full smile came across his face as he made his way to me.

"Hi" I said.

'Hey" he answered while smoothly jumping on to the stage next to me.

We sat in silence and i noticed he was shaky, like he was nervous.

"I've been thinking that telling Nate is a bad idea." Shane said not looking at me.

"Me too." I answered right away.

He turned his head fast and gave me a look of confusion.

"I only think that because I feel like this right here," I motioned to the both of us," might not be ready to branch out or handle the idea that this is not just our secret anymore."

"This has been working for so long just as us... I kinda feel..." Shane said tripping over his words and pausing.

"Yea?"

"I guess I just kinda feel like this is something to special we shouldn't mess up just yet." He quickly shot out.

"Aw someone thinks I'm special." I said in an obnoxious voice while leaning my head on his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes with a smile and pushed me, "Yea I do, what you going to do about it?"

"Well we need to tell Nate something." I said getting serious again.

"Can't we just tell him we want to keep it a secret and that he will know soon. He is your best friend he will runderstand right?" Shane said.

"He might go for that."

"I might?" came Nate's voice from backstage.

We both turned our head to see Nate making his way towards the two of us.

"Yup please say you will." Shane said.

"What if I want to be apart of it?" Nate said.

"Do you even know what we are doing?" I asked.

"No, but that's why I want you to tell me."

"Listen can you sing or dance or look as good as me?" Asked Shane.

"What...?" Nate answered.

I laughed, " You need musical talent and have rythm in order to do this."

"AND look be good looking." Shane added.

"Are you trying to say I'm ugly?" Nate asked looking at Shane.

"Oh my god," I let out.

"No but really, can you sing or dance?" Shane pushed.

"Not really..." Nate said.

"Okay then it's settled. You can not hang with us" Shane said.

"Wait you two sing together?" Nate asked, "You let someine else hear you sing other then your Mom and yourself?"

"Yup she did. I also heard one of her own songs." Shane blurted out.

"Really?" Nate said in a voice that sounded way to much like he was a super villan.

I looked back and forth between the two boys as they exchanged a few more words. Brown and Wronka walked in after 10 minutes of them talking about how shy I was and that I needed to get over it.

"Who is this?" Wronka asked.

"Why is he not leaving?" was Brown's response.

"Right, I'm Nate, and I'm leaving now...I guess." Nate said.

With that he ran away. Leaving us to go back to work on some songs.

We warmed up with 'Love Song' like always, went into some 'Enchanted' duets and finished with the big 'Glee' mashup song the band was closing with.

Rehearsal had slowly began to become my favorite part of day. Usually when Shane would skip class and join in.

We laughed and danced and did eveything that being a performer needed.

At the end, Wronka took Shane back to the music wing for some sheet music or something. They were both acting so sketchy about it, so I just stopped listening.

I thought I was alone when I heard a door shut. I looked up but saw no one and nothing entering the auditorium. I figured it was better just to ignore it. Then I felt a finger on my shoulder. I jumped out of my skin.

"Sorry!" Brown said.

"It's okay." I answered after I felt my heartrate slow down. I figured then that the door was him.

"So I have a question?"

"Yes, sir?" I answered back in a very bad british accent.

"Shane and you? Is there something there?" he asked.

"What?" I said stopping what I was doing.

"There is something different about you two lately. I simply wanted to know if you two were...candoodling."

"You are such a gossip! And no, there is not, nor will there be." I said fast.

"Yea sure, have you thought about it?" he asked.

"NO! Will you stop? There will never be anything between us...like that." I answer, while scrunching up my face in thought.

"You don't seem so sure about it now." He said back flinging his arms around and putting mic stnads away.

"Yes. I'm sure." I said sternly. Although I wouldn't have believed myself either.

"Because music is very powerful." and with that he walked away.

And with that I finally realized.

That no matter how hard I try and ignore it, not listen to it, and tell my self I don't like it I do.

He is like a song that is to catchy to ignore.

I enjoy when he is around.

People keep asking me why we act the way we do towards each other.

They all saw it before I came to terms with it.

I like him.

I like Shane.

Oh my god.

Mitchie likes Shane Grey.

What the HELL is this going to mess up now?

* * *

Alright so** I am exhausted. I have had major writers block because I know how this is going to end but the middle is taking up way to much time to figure out...boo.**

**MITCHIE FINALLY ADMITS SHE LIKES HIM!**

**Which will lead to much more drama later! **

**I want to thank Sparxfly93 for reviewing me and reminding me that I NEED to finish! **

**I needed a boost to write. **

**PLUS I got my new mac book (!) So i can type anywhere and at anytime! YAYAYYA**

**So review if you want and I hope you like it! It will get better I promise!**


End file.
